


Good For You

by a_nonny_moose



Category: Markiplier Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nonny_moose/pseuds/a_nonny_moose
Summary: Inspired by Good For You from Dear Evan Hansen, requested by deadinsideforever via tumblr!





	Good For You

As it turned out, Dark was the first one to get his solo video. 

The Googles muttered about unfairness, eyeing Bim, who was the closest to fading of all of them, but never brought it up to Mark. 

Dark was ecstatic, of course. He was the strongest of all of them, except maybe Wilford– but now he was stronger. 

The rest of them tried their best to be happy for Dark. This meant the rest of them would get videos soon, right? They could all only get stronger.

Right?

Well, Wilford certainly didn’t think so. 

* * *

“Who the _fuck_  do you think you are?!” Wilford stormed into Dark’s office, knife already in hand, pink steaming angrily from his ears. It would be almost comical if his knife wasn’t already at Dark’s throat.   


“I think I’m the reason that any of you _imbeciles_  are still  _tangible,”_ Dark sneered, backing away. He had a new shimmer to him, a new power behind his movements, new life to the smoke that coiled around his shoulders.   


Even so, Wilford lunged for him, practically growling. “You needed a video least of all, Darky. How does being _corporeal_  feel?”

Dark laughed, a liquid, silver note in the room, and Wilford suppressed a shiver. “Will, this is incredible. I could only hope–” he flashed a grin, all teeth, all fangs, “–that the rest of you could feel this one day.”

The realization hit Wilford with the reverberation of rolling thunder, draining the color from his face. “You uploaded it.”

“I did,” Dark laughed again, sounding giddy with power.  


Wilford stared at him, eyes bulging. The rest of the Egos would never get their videos if Mark found out that Dark had access to the channel. The rest of them would never get their videos.  

“I hope you’re proud,” Wilford hissed, the fight leaving him. 

Dark looked at him in surprise. “Of course I am–”  


“I hope it’s everything you wanted.” There was a note of bitterness, and Wilford turned away, suddenly aged, mustache drooping. 

Dark was frozen to the spot, shimmering with power that was suddenly stilled.   


“Because it would kill you if you were trapped with the rest of us, wouldn’t it?” Wilford laughed, sudden, harsh, and whipped around to look at him. “Good for you, Darkiplier. You’ve gotten what you’ve always wanted, and left us. Good for you.”  


“I can still help you, Will,” Dark started, attempting to smooth his suit.  


“No, Dark.” Wilford looked him in the eye, shutting him up. “You’ve never helped anyone but yourself, and now that you’re corporeal, you never will. Not until the rest of us are forgotten.”  


“I–”  


“Good for you, Dark. I hope that outliving the rest of us is what you always wanted.”  


Wilford slammed the door behind him, and Dark, in all his shining power, flinched away. 


End file.
